The present invention generally relates to apparatus and method for a fishing rod holder. More specifically, the present invention relates to apparatus and methods relating to a fishing rod holder with a cocked configuration and a released configuration operable by an external force applied to the fishing rod.
Fishing rod holders include those which merely hold the fishing rod, and those which are set, and upon the fish engaging the line of the fishing rod, respond by setting the hook, providing a signal that activity has occurred, or both. Fishing rod holders which provide a response consistent with setting the hook are fit into two major categories. Fishing rod holders may be triggered by a force applied to the fishing rod, or may be responsive to the movement of the fishing line itself. Fishing rod holders which require a physical attachment between the trigger mechanism and the fishing line may be complicated in design, and present the opportunity of abnormal wear and possible entanglement of the fishing line.
Fishing rod holders which are responsive to a force applied to the fishing rod may be unreliable in triggering, or may lack the necessary amount of force to adequately set a hook while fishing. Accordingly, a need exists for a fishing rod holder with a reliable trigger mechanism that does not require contact with the fishing line, which provides adequate force to set a hook upon activation.